Forever Yours, Faithfully
by Rachby
Summary: Post Season 7 BtVS... Buffy and the Scoobies are in England training slayers but B's been having some weird dreams. She goes to see Faith and hopes that now that she's not the only slayer she can finally learn to have fun! Fuffy! (Buffy/Faith Slash). BUT. It's romantic! Rated M for a reason... Please please PLEASE review. ]
1. Chapter 1

Two Strangers Learn to Fall In Love Again

[Author's Note: This takes place after Season 7. I pretend that the Season 8 comics don't exist. But my au (alternate universe) is pretty similar. Buffy and Willow and Xander live in England with Giles at a slayer training facility. Willow also does a little witch training too .The original potentials have been made into captains and spread out to train others around the world to protect towns that contain hell mouths. Kennedy leads one in Ohio. Faith leads one in Florida. Etc... Buffy has started to get tired of the routine of training others and takes a vacation to see Faith, who has lately been emailing her.]

XXX

Two Strangers Learn to Fall In Love Again

"Oh girl you stand by me.  
I'm forever yours...faithfully."

Buffy Summers opened the door of the taxi and pulled out her duffel. She slung it over her shoulder and looked at the building in front of her. It seemed to be four-stories and right on the beach. The building was done in grey stone and trimed in blue. There were huge windows on the first floor and the doors were solid glass panes. It wasn't exactly the smartest design for a building located in a Hellmouth town, but it was pretty.

The slayer walked up to the door and looked into the lobby. She was finally in Florida, which was new for her, and her golden ponytail was much appreciated in the heat. The sticky breeze pushed against the back of her neck as she reached for the door handle. She thought about Faith's last email again-

"B Can't wait to kick your ass. Gonna make you say uncle before I even work up a sweat.  
F"

The two girls had a very unconventional friendship. Lately the training academy in England had began to feel mundane, boring. Willow flew out to see Kennedy in Ohio a lot. She said the change in scenery kept things exciting and new. It had been Willow's suggestion to go see Faith. Sort of. She said, "Why don't you take a trip too?" The slayer academy got paid a lot by the government just to provide bodyguards to royals and so bi-continental flights weren't a big deal. Will said- "Go see someone. Go do something exciting." Buffy couldn't figure out why it was that she immediately thought of Faith Lehane when Willow said the word "exciting" but things had been changing a lot lately. For example, Xander had been paying quite a lot of attention to Dawn...

Anyways, when Buffy told Giles of her plan to go see Faith, he had taken off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. "That's actually a very good idea," he had said, walking past her to get an old book off the shelf in his office. "Who knows what terrible things Faith has been teaching her trainees." He didn't trust her because of her past. But it was because of her past that Buffy DID trust her. She wasn't the same person, Buffy could feel that. She acted badass and withdrawn sometimes, but that was all it was- an act. She was afraid to get close to someone again and that made her vulnerable. Buffy could definitely identify with that. Plus, she'd just helped the Scoobies save the world from ultimate evil. If that didn't get her some forgiveness, nothing ever would.

The facility door opened to a nicely airconditioned building that smelled like tanning lotion. The lobby had a vaulted ceiling and windows in the back that looked out at the ocean. A big wrap-around desk held one girl, who looked up from the computer when Buffy came inside. Directly in front of the slayer, however, was a huge metal detector and some guards with tremendously large biceps. Buffy sighed and dropped her duffel on the conveyor belt knowing what was about to happen. The Slayer Academy had their own private plane and so metal detectors were avoided. She stepped through the metal detector and was greeted with a cocophony of beeps.

"All metal, weapons, and electronics in the bin," one of the men said, his voice a growl. "No exceptions."

Buffy reached in her pocket and got out her phone. She pushed her rings off of her fingers, and took her earings out and dropped those in too. Then she bent over, pulling up the leg of her jeans to get out the knife she had in the holster against her calf muscle. When she stood back up, the guys started going through her bag. They took out a sword, several stakes, a few bottles of holy water, two ornate crosses, and Buffy's cross-bow.

"Alert security," the other guard said, as the first guy moved to grab Buffy. "This girl has..." He held up the sharpened stake, the one Buffy had affectionately named Mr. Pointy, just like Kendra's. "These."

The first guard wrapped Buffy's arms around her back in a restraint that she could have so easily gotten out of. Then the girl at the desk picked the phone off the hook. "Hello? Yes. We have an issue at the front. A girl came in..." She looked at Buffy. "Yeah she does. Blonde hair." She hung up the phone and stepped out from behind the desk.

"You can let her go," the receptionist said to the guards and they looked at her dumbfounded. "We've been expecting her."

"This girl has an entire collection of weaponry," the guard by the detector argued, still rummaging around in Buffy's bag, pulling another small sword out from underneath a bunch of Buffy's panties.

"This girl is very important," the receptionist told him, her voice stern. She ran a hand through her dirty blond hair. "Let her go. That's an order."

The guard holding Buffy released his grip begrudgingly and then went back to his side of the detector.

Buffy stretched her arms and then went over to her duffel and started to shove her weapons back into the bag. She yanked the blade out of the guard's hand and stuck it back in with her clothes. She turned to the younger girl as she was sliding her rings back onto her fingers and putting her earrings back in her ears. "I hate to break it to you," she said, "But a metal detector isn't going to help you guys much with the stuff you're gonna be dealing with."

"Yeah, probably not," the girl said and shrugged. "Faith said the same thing. Honestly though, I have no idea what it's gonna be like." She stuck out a hand. "I'm Gema. I'm new."

"New?" Buffy threw her duffel back over her shoulder and followed her over to the desk. "Never-seen-a-vamp new or just new to following Faith's orders?"

"Both. I didn't even know what I was. Just thought I was super strong. Last week I was sleeping in my car and this week I'm living in a fancy facility just outsida Miami. It's pretty surreal." Gema went back behind the desk. "Faith'll be down in a minute." She took her seat back by the computer and then looked sort of sheepish. "So... Do you know her well? I mean, like are you two friends?"

"Friends?" Buffy shrugged, "Yeah. We go way back. She tried to kill my boyfriend once and I tried to kill her and she tried to kill me. Big killing party. We're real close."

"Closer than close," another voice said, as the elevator door lobby slid open automatically. "I kick her ass and she kicks mine."

Buffy turned to see Faith, wearing leather pants, leather boots, and most of a white tanktop, that left the majority of her stomach exposed. Her hair was down, cascading around her face in chocolatey waves. She strolled up, totally full-of-herself and wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulder. Then, as if it was normal, as if it was something they always did, she placed a kiss on Buffy's temple.

Gema just blinked. Maybe she was used to Faith already. But Buffy stiffened. Lately she'd been having the strangest dreams. They weren't premonition dreams about the apocalypse or anything, but they made her sweat. She woke up feeling oddly excited. And Faith was always in them. They were always fighting, landing blow after blow on one another until Buffy was so exhausted she would fall on her back. And Faith, laughing, amused, would fall down on top of her, hanging above her body, grinning.

"You haven't changed at all," Buffy quipped. "And neither have your pants."

Faith smiled, let go of Buffy and pulled her duffel out of hands, hoisting it up to her own shoulder. "Hey, I look sexy in 'em. Not gonna fuck with a good thing." She motioned for Buffy to follow her. "Whattya got in here? You're entire fuckin' collection?" She stopped in front of the elevator and punched the up button with her thumb.

"Just a few swords and stakes and stuff," Buffy shrugged. "I didn't know what you'd have here." The elevator slid open and the two girls stepped into the small space. The walls were all mirrors, as well as the ceiling and floor. Buffy looked up at her reflection.

Faith leaned against the back wall of the elevator. Buffy lowered her face and let her eyes rest on the brunette's abs. Faith noticed of course. "You like what you see?" she said, the side of her mouth curving up in amusement.

"What?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "I was just noticing that hadn't gained any modesty since I last saw you."

"Hey," Faith held up her hands. "You think I'm sexy? I'm not gonna complain." She laughed lightly and the doors opened back up to the forth floor. She waved Buffy out first.

"I'm glad I can always rely on you being an egotist," Buffy said and waited for Faith to lead her down the hallway.

"Whatever it's called," Faith said, and took Buffy down a long hallway with white carpet, walls done in light colored wood, and matching doors. "I'm just not gonna try to hide myself. No reason to." She motioned to the doors as they walked. "This is the dorms. Me plus forty girls live here. I got the room on the end. Kick ass view of the ocean. Got you one right next door." She stopped in front of one of the dozens of doors and reached into her pocket. It surprised Buffy that Faith could even get her hand into her pocket they were that tight. But she pulled out a little silver key and tossed it to the blonde, who caught it easily. "It's unlocked now. But I don't trust most of the girls here, so you might wanna lock it from now on."

Buffy followed her inside and Faith dropped the duffel on the bed. It was a nice room. More white carpet, more light wooden walls. The bed was done in cheetah print and so were the curtains. Buffy looked at Faith and raised an eyebrow. "Tacky, much?"

"Eh, they're just for sleeping and fucking," Faith shrugged. "If you don't like 'em you can sleep naked." She winked.

The blonde slayer walked over to the one of the windows and pulled the curtain aside. The sun shining on the beach was absolutely breathtaking. She watched the water recede from the shore and then she turned back to the other slayer. "It's nice here. Really. It's a nice change from the rain back in England."

"Yeah," Faith crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the closet door. "England can suck my dick. I'm not relocating. Ever. This place is badass." She looked past Buffy, at where the curtain was still pulled aside. "So how long are you stayin'?"

"I don't know actually." Buffy rubbed the back of her neck and sat down on the end of the bed. "Maybe a while."

"Yeah?" Faith looked sort of surprised, maybe even pleased. A smile played on her lips. "Well just remember I'm in control, girlfriend." She stood still for a second and then looked tilted her head to one side. "Aw, is someone tired?"

Buffy stiffled a yawn with the back of her hand. "Jet lag." She stretched her arms over her head and her t-shirt rode up on her stomach, exposing her abs too, just for a second. She fell back on the bed and folded her arms under her head.

Faith pushed off the closet door and came over to Buffy. She crawled on top of her, one arm on either side of Buffy's shoulders. "Don't tell me you're gonna bitch out on me cause you're sleepy," Faith said, hanging above Buffy just like in her dreams.

The blonde slayer's heart sped up. She couldn't explain why. She didn't say anything, just looked up at her counterparts smile and let her eyes settle in Faith's. It was weird, but Buffy had the urge to reach up and touch Faith's jaw. But she didn't. She closed her eyes and let Faith hang over her.

Maybe Faith could sense it too, because she stayed silent for a minute, but she didn't move. Then- "Somethin's different about you B. I can't figure it out, but there's somethin'."

Buffy could feel Faith hanging there, waiting for her to respond. She took a deep breath, aware her chest heaved with it. Then she opened her eyes again. "Teach me to have fun," Buffy said then, "While I'm here. Teach me to have fun."

"What?" the brunnette looked surprised. "Fun? You wanna go out dancin' or somethin'?"

Buffy bit her lip and thought about the past. She thought about the Bronze and dancing with Faith to the pump of music and the beat of their hearts thudding in their throats. "Or something," she said. "I'm tired of being THE slayer. And I guess now that there are thousands of them, I don't really have to be. Sunnydale's gone. And it's not just my fight anymore. I don't have to fight at all if I don't want to." She licked her lips. "And I want to have fun."

The dark slayer was at a loss for words. She fell over to laying just beside Buffy. She propped her head up on her arm, and kicked the duffel into the floor with thud so she could stretch out her legs. In response, Buffy turned just a bit so she could face her. "Well shit," Faith said, "sure we can have fun. I don't give a fuck. I do whatever I want." She licked her lips and then looked at Buffy really hard for a minute, really took her in. "You okay?"

It had been an extremely hard few years for Buffy. Her mom was gone. Sunnydale was gone. Spike was gone. She even found herself feeling a little sad about Anya's death. But there was no going back to the way things were. So she had resolved to move on. She smiled at Faith, one of her sleepy Buffy smiles, and said, "Yeah. Just tired."

Faith got up then, and used her palm to push Buffy back onto her back. "'Kay. Rest B, then when you get up, you owe me some down and dirty fightin'." She winked and then went back out the door.

Buffy lay there a few minutes before she fell asleep, just wondering how smooth Faith's jaw would feel under her fingertips.

XXX 


	2. Chapter 2

forever yours, faithfully

[author's note: shit guys... it's almost winter break. I just gotta do a few more finals and then I'm freeeeeeee to write for an entire month. That means I get to post a bunch of this piece. And man, I love writing it!]

chapter 2.

Buffy opened her eyes as the sun was going down. She felt like she'd been asleep for days. She was sweaty again. She sat up, pulled her t-shirt over her head, and then unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them into the floor. Her stomach was churning. She leaned forward, her hands on her knees and remembered her dream.

It was the same passionate fight, Faith leering at her from one side of a huge empty room, and then rushing forward to assault Buffy with her fists. They took turns diving, dodging, making contact with skin. Then, Faith had Buffy pinned against one wall. The lights dimmed. Faith's eyes were dark and hungry. "When's the last time you had a good fuck, B?" she said, her voice a quiet, sultry whisper.

The blonde slayer ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. The dreams were getting worse. Now her entire body ached. Or throbbed. She got up, stripped off the rest of her clothes and fell back on the bed. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back and placed her hand on her stomach just above her navel, and then slowly she pushed it down. She tried not to think about anything, just focus on the release of tension. She thought that if she could just get some of it out and let go for a minute, she could focus. But when her hand reached its destination and Buffy gasped, the dream came back to her in full color. There was Faith pressing her against the wall. "When's the last time you had a good fuck, B?" her voice said. Buffy whimpered, arched her back a little, bent her knees. She tried to push Faith to the back of her mind one last time, but her image would not leave. Buffy gave in, rubbed herself and imagined that it wasn't just her hand and it wasn't just her alone in the room. She felt herself spiraling, her breathing became rapid. She used only the tip of her middle finger and rubbed slowly...

Then there was a voice, a real life voice, and Buffy's eyes shot open.

"Hey B, you up?" It was Faith. "You've been asleep for fuckin' ever. It's time to man up." The door knob started to turn.

Buffy rolled instantly, wet and bothered but resourcefull, and pulled the comforter up and around her. Faith stepped in just as Buffy had it fully around herself. Her eyebrows went up on her head.

"Fuck," she said. "Hey, I didn't mean to interupt anything." She looked around the room, noticed all of Buffy's shed clothes- her jeans at the foot of the bed, her shirt nearby, and her panties and bra there too. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh my God, B. Were you just...?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, no.. I was just.."

Faith laughed and held out her hands. "Hey, no need to be modest girlfriend. We all got needs." She licked her lips. "I woulda never expected you take care of those needs.. But..." She paused, and let her eyes scan Buffy, and where the comforter wrapped around her shoulders. She shook her head. "Damn."

"Don't you knock?" Buffy said, kinda perturbed, but mostly just embarassed.

Faith shrugged. "Not usually." She looked at Buffy's bra, laying in the floor. It was lacy and pink. So girly. She wouldn't have been caught dead in it. But the fact that Buffy wore one was almost... Cute. "Nice princess bra," she said, her voice mocking, but her eyes laughing. Her eyes slid across the carpet, fell on the tiny thong balled up by Buffy's jeans. Faith usually didn't wear underwear, but she knew Buffy wasn't that typa girl. "You get the panties at the same place?"

"What is wrong with you?" Buffy said, and stood up, yanking the comforter from the bed to wear as a make-shift robe. "Do you like making me feel awkward?" She bent down and gathered all of her things into her arms. But as she did, the comforter fell open, revealing her chest for the smallest of seconds. Quickly, she pulled it back closed, but it was too late; Faith had seen. She looked up, her eyes on Faith's face.

The brunette ran a hand through her hair. It settled around her shoulders. "Hey, it ain't like I haven't see your body before. Hell, I wore it around for a day."

Buffy's face flushed. She thought about Faith taking her clothes off, just to see the sweep of Buffy's body. She swallowed the fire in her throat and the urge to get off. "Can I just take a shower?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah. Down the hallway to your left." She watched Buffy as she made her way to the door. "You gonna wear that comforter to the shower?" she joked. "If you wait, I'll get you a towel." She left the room again and for a second Buffy entertained the thought of dropping the blanket and heading to the shower naked. Faith would have done it so why shouldn't she? Then, just because she'd thought of Faith naked, she felt that same heat rush over her. She was fighting it when Faith came back in and tossed her the towel.

"Thanks," Buffy said. "Are there any shampoos or anything?"

"I got some. I'm gonna take a shower anyways," Faith stretched her arms behind her. "I'll just bring mine in and I'll pass 'em too you." She opened the door and walked back into the hallway. Buffy dropped the comforter and exchanged it for the towel and headed to the bathroom in nothing but that. She felt kinda risky, but it was better than a comforter.

There were five stalls in the bathroom, all of them with a mostly see-through white curtain in the front. The walls were only high enough to get to Buffy's shoulders, and Buffy was short. She stepped into the one on the far left and turned on the water, tossing the towel over the shower rod. The water came out cold and she shrunk against the wall. The bathroom door opened and Faith yanked open the curtain beside hers and stepped into the adjacent shower stall. Buffy looked quickly, and saw that the wall left the tops of Faith's breasts exposed. She averted her eyes and waited for the water to heat up. Faith sat a shower cady in the floor of the shower stall and turned on the water. Instantly Buffy's shower heated up and she felt her stress melting. She stepped into the stream of hot water and let the water pressure pound the back of her neck and soak her hair. She ran her hands up to her head and let her fingertips massage her scalp.

"How's the rest of your gang?" Faith asked over the roar of the water.

"Will's in love," Buffy said, "Xan likes Dawn. Giles is Giles."

"Xan and Dawn? Really?" She whistled. "Here."

BUffy opened her eyes and took the bottle of shampoo plus conditioner that Faith was handing her. She squeezed some it into her palm and rubbed it through her hair. She handed the bottle back without looking. She was rinsing out the shampoo when Faith handed her the body wash. She let the stuff foam up all over her body and then she stood in the water and let it run down her thighs.

"How about you? You got you a new boy?"

Buffy looked over to where Faith was standing and caught the brunette looking back at her. "No." She shook her head. "I'm taking a break from that for a while. How about you? You dating anyone?"

Faith leaned into the water, and Buffy watched the water run down the other girl's face. She was glad that the walls came up so far so she wasn't tempted to follow the water as it slid lower. "I don't date," Faith said. "No man's worth the attention." She shook her head and turned off the water, slinging water all over the shower curtain. Then she rang out her hair, pulled her towel off of the wall and got her shower caddy. "Come get me when you're ready to go out."

The blonde slayer turned off the water after a few more minutes of letting it hit her shoulder blades. Then she dryed off with the towell and headed back to her room. This time she locked the door as she bent over her bag, looking for something, anything to wear. She thought back to highschool, when fashion was her forte and she never had to worry about being outdone by someone like Faith LeHane, queen of leather and revealing tops.

She pulled on the only dress she'd brought with her- a black silky one that didn't even go down to middle thigh. She pulled out her own pair of pumps and buckled them sitting on the end of the unmade bed. It was a totally impractical vampire fighting outfit, but that didn't matter. She was going to have fun. She dug around for her make-up bag and hairdryer, and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She was in there when another girl came in.

"Hey," the girl said, coming to stand beside Buffy, eyeliner and mascara in her hands. "I haven't seen you before. I'm Val."

"I'm Buffy."

Val dropped her mascara and it rolled into the sink. "Buffy? As in THE Buffy?"

Buffy screwed the lid back onto mascara. "That depends. What has the Buffy you've heard about done?"

"Faith says she's the only slayer more skilled then she is. Buffy Summers. From Sunnydale. She activated the potential spell. She's the reason we all have our powers."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "More skilled than Faith? Did she really say that?"

Val reached into the sink and wiped her tube of mascara on her shirt. "You're her, aren't you? Faith said she you were a blonde. Short with smokey blue eyes. Baby face. Pale."

Buffy tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That's me," she said, "But I'm starting to doubt that Faith said any of that."

"She did," Val insisted. "She really looks up to you, I think."

Buffy smiled. It was nice thinking of Faith as someone with a heart, instead of just someone with a never-ending need to fuck and fight. "What else did she say?"

"Just that you've died twice and you're the best slayer there's ever been."

Buffy laughed out loud. "There is no way you're talking about Faith." She picked up her stuff and headed to the door. "I'll see you later Val," she said as she opened the door. "I have plans."

She dropped the stuff off in her room and then went to Faith's. She knocked because SHE had manners. The door swung open instantly. Faith had on an orange tank and another pair of tight leather pants. But these were a brownish tan. She leaned against the door frame. "All cleaned up?" she asked, snickering. Her eyes climbed down Buffy's frame. "You wear that dress a lot, B?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. I've never worn it actually." She could feel Faith's eyes heavy on her cleavage. It made her tingle. She and Faith had this weird connection just because they were the only slayers that had been called before the potential spell. Plus, they had a really intimate past of trying to kill one another, and Faith trying to kill everyone that meant anything to Buffy.

"It looks good on you," Faith said, and she reached forward and ran her thumb under the strap on Buffy's left shoulder, smoothing it.

Buffy flinched, and took a step back. "So I just met Val."

Faith closed her door and walked with Buffy to the elevator. "Who?"

"Val. She's got a round face. Reddish blondish hair."

Faith shrugged. "I don't know who that is. There are way too many girls for me to remember names." She pushed the button for the elevator again. They got into the elevator. "What about her anyways?"

"She told me all these things you said about me."

"That I said about you?" Faith licked her lips. "Like what exactly?"

Buffy tried not to sound proud, just even-toned and appreciative. "That I was more skilled than you."

Faith snorted. "I NEVER said that. Plus it's not true. I could kick your ass ten times over."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay."

They took a cab and Faith had the cabby drop them off in front of a club called "Chinchilla". When they climbed out of the car they were instantly met with the roar of the crowd lined up to get in.

"Okay, now what?" the blonde asked.

Faith took her hand, pulled her into the alley between the club and the building beside it. "C'mon B," she said.

Buffy's body was itching to release some tension. She wasn't used to going this long without training. When they burst into the alley behind the club, Buffy took a deep breath, watching Faith approach the bouncer standing in the back.

He said, "Hey, no one gets in this way. You two needa go back around front and wait in line."

Faith shook her head. "No, we have special reservations."

"Faith what're you..." Buffy said and stepped forward.

Faith had the guy in a head lock instantly, her arm around his throat. "You'll let us in our I'll make you regret it."

"Faith!" Buffy yelled, "You can't..." She stepped forward. "Let him go. We can go wait. It's fine." She couldn't believe that Faith was threatening a human just to get into a club.

But then the guy released a growl so deep and menacing, Buffy thought for a second she was back in Sunnydale, even though that was impossible. He clenched his fists and opened his eyes wide. They grew red, a deep dark red. He grabbed at Faith's arms and she flipped him. He was instantly on his feet, and Buffy stepped forward, did a round house kick to his face. The second her foot made contact, she felt some tension release. It felt absolutely amazing to fight again. It really wasn't fair that guy was up against both of them. And he realized it quickly and took off down the ally.

"He's some kinda demon," Faith said. "They always have demons guarding the back entrance of this club. C'mon." She went up to the back door, where the door was locked and with a quick turn of her wrist, she popped the lock and opened it for the both of them. The smoke, loud music, and scent of booze greeted them instantly.

They stood in the back for a minute and Buffy rolled her head on her shoulders. "It felt so good to kick that guy in the face," she laughed lightly. "Nothing ever happens in England."

"Yeah? I'm always kicking ass here. If you want a piece of that, you can stay here. I'll take as many fists as I can." She winced and then laughed. "That came out so wrong."

Buffy laughed too. It felt good to laugh again.

They went into the main part of the club and Faith ordered them both a drink. They leaned against the bar and Buffy let the alcohol wash down her throat. It burned all the way down. She closed her mouth, "Eyugh," she said and shook her head. "This is terrible." She gulped it down. "Eyuuuugh."

Faith smiled at her, showing the dimples on her cheeks. "You're such a pussy when it comes to everything but fighting, you know that?"

"Hey," Buffy said, "Don't tempt me to kick your ass right here." She could already feel the alcohol working. She never drank. She was a total lightweight.

Faith shook her head, finished her cup and slammed it down on the bar. "Dance with me instead." She took the empty glass out of Buffy's hand and sat it on the bar. Then she grabbed both of her hands and pulled her out onto the dance floor. She didn't recognize the song, but she knew how to dance. She put her arms above her head and swung her hips to the beat. Faith moved too, just as seductively as Buffy. The lights flashed to the rythm of the pounding techno and Buffy closed her eyes and let the music take her. She hadn't had a chance to let go like this in too long. She actually couldn't remember the last time she'd let go like this.

Faith's hands brushed against Buffy's waist, and Buffy stepped closer to her physically telling her it was okay for them to touch. The constant brushing of Faith's fingers against Buffy's hips made the blond slayer feel dizzy. When the song ended, she followed her counterpart back to the bar. Faith handed her another drink.

"I shouldn't," Buffy said, "I don't drink like EVER, and I can't really handle my liquor very well."

Faith laughed. "That's okay. I'll take you home. I won't let any monsters get you." She lifted the glass to her lips and had it empty in a few seconds. "Drink up girlfriend."

Buffy got the rest of it down and shook her head. "Eyugggh," she said. "That stuff is..." She shook her head.

Faith took her hands. "C'mon Buff," she said and pulled her back into the moving crowd. The music started pumping again and this time, Faith put her hands directly on Buffy's hips and helped her move. Buffy felt lightheaded, airy, happy. She followed Faith's lead. It felt good. She licked her lips and tasted the vodka. She couldn't see why she'd worried about getting close to Faith before. She pushed herself closer, and Faith's arms slid around her waist, her fingertips rubbing against the back of her dress. But she didn't care. She kept swinging her hips. She likes the way Faith's hands dipped lower when the beat got faster. She pressed closer, til her breasts were smooshed against the other slayers and their hips slid against one another as they moved.

It felt amazing. Buffy pictured herself back at the Bronze, back in highschool, dancing just because it felt good to dance. She imagined Xander and Willow talking back at some of the high top tables and maybe Oz was there too, or Cordelia even. But when she opened her eyes again, she just saw Faith. Faith's dark red lips, her caramel colored irises, dark eyelashes and the her jaw swept down to her chin. Buffy reached one of her hands up and ran her index finger along Faith's jaw. When Faith smiled, she touched her dimple.

"You're tipsy," Faith said, and her nose scrunched up a little. Buffy felt her stomach churning again, and that familiar heat spreading over her body.

Buffy giggled. "Yeah, maybe a little." She touched Faith's lips with her fingertips and pulled them back, slightly pink from Faith's lipstick. "Do you always wear lipstick?"

Faith led her off of the dancefloor, took her to a stool by the bar and hoisted her up to sit there. "You don't drink, do ya?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nope." She couldn't help from smile. She had no idea why she wanted to smile, but she had no idea why she shouldn't either, so she just did.

"I'm gettin' this real weird vibe from you," Faith said and ran a hand through her hair. "Somethin' I've never felt from you before." She straightened her top and said, "B, are you into me?"

Buffy didn't have the same reaction skills as normal, because the beer had numbed them. "What?" She laughed it off, slowly. "No, of course not."

Faith reached forward and touched Buffy's thigh, ran her hand from her knee and up to the hem of Buffy's dress. Buffy gasped, avoided Faith's eyes.

"You're vibin' all over me," Faith said. "Don't sit there and tell me you're not."

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

forever yours, faithfully

[Author's Note: Damn long night. I've listened to the strangest stuff while writing this.. From Skrillex to Cassie Steele. Lol. Anyways. I hope you guys are enjoying this, because I sure am. I'm not absolutely sure but I think Fuffy is my favorite fanfiction femmeslash ever. Lol. BUT. SLASH ON.]

Chapter 3

Buffy looked at Faith's hand resting on her thigh and her eyes flashed to Faith's face. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, suprisingly sober sounding. "I'm just worked up from the fight and the dancing and the alcohol."

Faith tilted her head again and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like being played with B," she said. "You know that. So if you're hiding something, I'm gonna find it out. And I'm not afraid to do it either."

The blond hopped down from the stool. "We should just go back. I don't feel very good."

The brunette fixed Buffy in an intense gaze and then she shook her head. "No. We're not going back yet. If you wanna rub all over me, then you're going to rub all over me. It's a fucking club. People don't mind. Stop being a bitch about it."

Buffy said, "I'm not being a bitch. You're just imagining something that isn't there."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just come on. You wanted to have fun. We're going to have fun." She yanked on her again and the two of them headed back to the dance floor.

BUffy felt her mind spinning. She replayed Faith's hand on her thigh over and over. Then she took a deep breath and started dancing again. She told herself not to be afraid. She closed her eyes. She felt hands on her hips from behind and she looked down to see Faith's fingers snaking around her both to rest on the front of her hips. She leaned her head back and moved her body against her. The alcohol made her resistance melt away. She HAD told Faith that she wanted to have fun. That was true. Maybe that's all that was happening- they were just having fun.

She could feel other people watching them. Guys mostly, but a few girls too. It felt good to have their attention. In Sunnydale, everyone knew her- either as the slayer, or as Buffy Summers, that weird girl from Sunnydale High that was always getting into trouble and weird situations. But here she wasn't either of those people- just one girl dancing with another girl in some club off the beach.

"You forget I'm a slayer too," Faith hissed in her ear, "And whatever you're feeling right now is having a direct effect on me." She paused for a minute, and then pushed her hands down, curled her finers around the hem of Buffy's dress and hiked it up just a little. "And right now I'm feeling really horny."

Buffy's breath caught in her throat. She felt Faith's fingers brushing the front of her thighs. And then she spun away and ran for the alley, busting out into the night air before she could even catch her breath. Faith came chasing after her.

"Buffy," she yelled after her, as Buffy took off down the alley back to the main street, "Wait!" She wasn't even tipsy and caught up to Buffy instantly. She grabbed her arm, yanked her around.

Buffy shook her off. "Get off me!" She yelled.

Faith grabbed her again spun her back around. Buffy, on impulse, spun and kicked Faith hard in the stomach. Faith stumbled backward, "What the HELL," she touched her stomach. She shook her head. "Oh you wanna deal with it that way?" A smile crept over her face. "Alright." She bent forward, her chest already rising and falling with excitement. "Go ahead. Come at me."

Buffy licked her lips, felt the adrenaline pumping in her. If this would help her get out some of whatever it was she felt, she welcomed it. She lunged forward, grabbed Faith's shoulders and pulled her down. Faith bent back, flipped them both. Buffy landed on her feet. She swung, hit Faith in her jaw and Faith rubbed it gingerly.

"Oh you like it rough," she purred, "I forgot."

She spun, brought her knee into Buffy's ribs and Buffy exhaled quick. She only stumbled a little and then she was ready again. The alcohol barely slowed her down at first, but the more she swung, the more she felt it. Until finally, dizzy and still a little exhausted from the jet lag, she would up in Faith's arms again.

The brunette had one hand around Buffy's throat and the other one holding her arms together. Buffy could have fought and gotten out of it, but she didn't. "It's hardly fair," Faith said directly into Buffy's ear, "You being drunk and everything..."

The blond took a deep breath. "Fuck you," she said.

"Oh Buffy has a dirty mouth now?" The dark slayer laughed. "Besides, isn't that what you want to do?" She let her go and Buffy didn't move, just stood there trying to figure out what was going on inside of her mind.

Faith moved toward the alley and said, "C'mon if you wanna catch a ride back."

Buffy followed her in a daze. They didn't speak while they waited for a cab, and not to each other once they got inside. Faith told the driver where they were going and then she lay back against the taxi seat and closed her eyes. The cabby had on some really slow jazz music but it wasn't calming BUffy at all. Her heart was pounding in her chest. When they pulled up in front of the building she opened the door and hurried inside. The guards were still by the door but she ran through them, knowing all she had on her was jewelry. They either realized who she was, or they just didn't care. She was on the elevator and the door was closing before Faith even came inside.

Alone, the slayer put her face in her hands. She felt sick, scared, but somehow excited too. When she got to the fourth floor, she went to her room. Slammed the door, locked it. She rubbed her hands through her hair, sat on the edge of her bed, then got back up and went to the window. The water was crashing now. It looked like it was about to storm. She pulled the curtains back together. She was breathing so hard she could hear it. And then she heard Faith's door slam and her breath caught once more in her throat. Why was she acting like such a coward?

Buffy had a choice. She could lay down, try to fight it, like she'd fought everything else she'd ever felt. Or she could let it happen. How often could she say that? She was born to fight, but couldn't she at least once... Give in? She opened her door and went out into her hallway. She went to Faith's door. She didn't even knock, just twisted the doorknob with her hand until the lock popped. Then she opened the door and went inside. Faith was standing against the window, with only a lamp on. She turned when Buffy came inside, and pulled the door back closed behind her.

"I've never seen you look so scared before," Faith said, and stood with the shadows on her face.

"I don't know what vibe I'm giving off, but I don't mean to," Buffy said.

"Yeah?" the brunette slid her hands into her pockets. "Because it's comin' offa you in waves. I'm practically drowning in it."

The blonde walked forward and stopped with maybe a foot between her and the other slayer. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," Faith said.

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

The dark slayer's eyebrows went up again. "I've done a helluva lotta kinky things, but I can honestly say I've never been with a girl. Have you?"

Buffy shook her head. "Of course not. No."

"But you want to, right?" Faith pulled her hands back out of her pockets and rubbed them on her thighs. "Cause that's what I'm feelin'. You're horny, right?"

"Yeah, I am. And I don't just want a girl." The blonde took a deep breath and let her eyebrows furrow. "I keep having these dreams.."

"Ah shit, you too? Where we fight and then end up on top of each other?"

Buffy swallowed. So it wasn't just her. "And you asked me when the last time it was I had a good fuck."

Faith laughed. "Did I ask you that?" She shook her head amused, "Sounds like me anyways." Then she narrowed her eyes, questioning her. "Wait.. When I walked in on you earlier..."

"Yeah." Buffy looked down at her feet. "It was because..."

Faith stepped forward, and reached out her hand but the blonde shrank back. "Hey," the brunnete said, "You don't have to.."

"I can't just..." Buffy shook her head. "Hit me."

"Hit you?" Faith's eyes widened.

"Yes. Kick my ass. Really kick my ass."

Faith licked her lips. "You sure? What about the booze?"

"The fight we had in the alley burned a lot of it off. You know how it is. We're slayers. Substances don't stick. Now hit me."

The brunnete nodded. "Okay." She bent forward again, for the second time that night, and she rolled her shoulders. Then, she struck out.

Buffy ducked, spun her body, kicked Faith in her stomach and knocked her back. But there was no time lost. The brunette flipped, landed on the other side of Buffy, grabbed her shoulders, slammed her against a wall. In response, Buffy ducked, went between Faith's legs, grabbed her ankles tripped her, had her down on the ground in seconds. Then, she got on top of her, pinned her arms down. That familiar heat was creeping up her body again and her heart was beating so hard it was making her head throb. Faith's chest rose and fell with heavy, thick breaths. And for a second, they were suspended in that moment of time, just listening to each other breathe. Then, Faith kicked her legs up, twisted them around Buffy's and made them roll. Buffy wrestled her, but for a second, just a second she was pinned.

Faith smiled at her. "I like having you beneath me," she said, "I could get used to this." Then swiftly, she bent down and pressed her lips against Buffy's. The heat took over Buffy's body. She pushed up with all her strength and knocked Faith off of her, throwing her into the dresser, knocking the vanity mirror of the wall, to shatter on the carpet. They ignored it. Buffy got onto her feet and so did Faith, who landed a blow to her face, busting her lip. She felt the blood pooling on her bottom lip. She kicked, and Faith caught her foot, flipped her. But Buffy spun back around, caught the brunette and tossed her onto the bed. She rolled off the other side and lept at the blonde, pushed her against the wall with enough force to knock the breathe out of a mortal's lungs. But Buffy just stared back at her, and then grabbed Faith's face and brought her lips back to hers. She kissed her firmly, let the blood of her busted lip mix with Faith's lipstick. Then she let her go and slid out from under the other girl's arm and spun around to pin her face first against that same wall.

"You're doing a pretty shitty job of kicking my ass," Buffy said, her voice breathy and strained. "But good try."

Faith growled, pushed off the wall with all the force of her arms and knocked the both of them into the closet door. It cracked, fell in to the closet, ruined. Buffy stumbled and caught herself before she too fell into the closet, on top of the shards of wood. She barreled herself at Faith, did a quick uppercut and knocked Faith temporarily off her feet. But it wasn't long enough. She was used to being knocked down and so she got back up and kept fighting, tossing punch after punch at Buffy. Buffy dodged them, and swung back, kicked, flipped, shoved, tossed, responded to Faith's every effort at besting her. But it was obvious who was better, even with a little bit of the alcohol yet to burn away. She used one final kick to knock Faith back onto the bed. And then she climbed on top of her and straddled her waist.

"Okay," Faith said, "now I'm really feelin' it. I haven't wanted someone so bad in.. I don't think I've ever wanted someone this bad."

Buffy grinned, leaned down, let her lips dance along Faith's jaw. The brunette sighed, lifted her hips and pushed her body against Buffy's. Any second she would take charge. Buffy knew that. She didn't know Faith sexually, but she knew Faith was used to being in control, and if Buffy didn't do something about that, she would just be another one of Faith's conquers. So she kissed her, pushed her tongue into the other girls mouth and while she was distracted, she reached to the nightstand and felt inside. If it was Faith's room, there was bound to be... She felt the metal rings and lifted them out of the drawer. Handcuffs. It had to be smooth, but Buffy was alert and ready. She flicked them easy, got them on one of Faith's wrists instantly and around one of the metal bars of the headboard and onto Faith's other wrist before she stopped her. Or maybe she didn't want to stop her. It didn't matter. Faith blinked up at her.

"This is..." Faith looked up at her hands, secured to the bed. "New."

The blonde slayer brought her lips to the brunette again and bit at her bottom lip playfully. She took one of her hands and put it in Faith's hands, linking their fingers together, and then she let her fingertips walk down, to her shoulders, and down again. She'd never done anything like this before, but making love to a woman wasn't something that had to be learned. She simple touched her and watched her react. When her hand cupped Faith's breast, the brunette moaned. She was really worked up, Buffy could feel it now. She moved her mouth to Faith's neck and bit it softly at first, then harder. She bit until Faith moaned again. Then she sat up, took the straps of Faith's tank in her hands and ripped them each. They tore each in her hands with a quick tug. She pulled the shirt down, pulled it over Faith's ass and tossed it into the floor.

"How does it feel to have someone else in control?" Buffy asked her.

Faith lifted her legs, squeezed them around Buffy's waist and Buffy lowered herself back to hanging just above the other girl's face. "You're making me wet," Faith said, not bothering to play coy anymore. "You know you are."

Buffy felt herself too getting wet. She closed her eyes for a minute and decided whether or not she really wanted to do this. She took a deep breath.

Then Faith said, "Buffy..." And Buffy's eyes opened again. She slid up, caught Faith's mouth again with her own, and put both of her hands in Faith's hands and made out with her. It only made things worse. After a minute, they were both sighing, pushing against one another, Faith's fingers tight around Buffy's hands, her arms pulling hard at her bindings. When Buffy's mouth left hers, kissing down her neck, to her collarbone, Faith said, "If you let me outta the cuffs, I'll make you cum so hard you'll never want another vampire boyfriend..."

But Buffy ignored her, kissed down farther, to her bra. She let her mouth slide along the tops of Faith's breasts. She let go of Faith's hands and brought them down, to either side Faith's waist, just using them to prop herself up. She let her tongue trace the top of Faith's black bra. Then she sat back up, put her hands on the button of Faith's pants, well aware that that was the only layer she had to take off there. Faith kicked off her boots, preparing, but as Buffy pulled down the zipper, her eye caught something. Below Faith's right breast was a puckered white line, the scar of something in their past, something Buffy did not want to remember. She ran her finger tip along the length of it and winced.

She thought back to the last time she had handcuffed Faith, that time to her own wrist as they fought on a rooftop. It ended with Buffy plunging Faith's own knife into her stomach and Faith jumping off the roof onto a truck below. Buffy swallowed. Remembered Faith's face as she'd shoved the knife into her abdomen.

"B," Faith begged, "Please..."

But Buffy sat up, a frown on her face. "I can't do this," she said, and climbed off of her. She opened the nighstand drawer and got out the key for the handcuffs. She undid one of the cuffs and then dropped the key on Faith's stomach. Turning to leave her, and her wrecked room, sure that she'd made a mistake in ever going in there. Or perhaps, coming to Florida in the first place.

XXX 


	4. Chapter 4

forever yours, faithfully

[Author's Note: Oh my gosh.. Lol I'm writing this during Finals. Lololol. Man, I should be studying.. But... SLASH ON, MY DEARS. Please review and let me know what you guys are thinking. I think after this one, I'm going to do a Btvs/OneTreeHill cross over... Or I may actually finish my Hermione/Luna one.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.]

"AND bein' apart ain't easy on this love affair..."

Chapter 4

Buffy left the building and went down to the beach. It was thundering and rain sprinkled down on her, leaving beads of water in her hair. She went down to the surf and took off her pumps, throwing them behind her into the sand. She walked into the water, until the cold ocean waves lapped at her thighs. Then she closed her eyes, put her hands over her eyes and screamed. She lifted her face and screamed up at the sky. She screamed so loud that it hurt her ears. Tears ran down her cheeks and felt hot. When she opened her eyes again, she saw lightning streaking across the sky. She backed out of the water, got her shoes and walked down the shore no idea where she was going. She thought about Sunnydale again, and all the apocalypses she and her friends had kept from coming to pass. The Master, Angelus, The Judge, The Mayor's ascension, Adam, Glory, Willow, The First... She thought about the people that she'd lost over the years, the countless number of demons and monsters she'd killed just to keep the ones alive that HAD made it.

The rain started to pour and it soaked the parts of Buffy that weren't already drenched with salt water. She liked the feeling of the wet sand squishing between her toes. There was no one else on the beach but her. No people. No demons. No vampires. No fish creatures that started out as the Sunnydale High School swim team. She'd made it through a lot of shit over the years and now here she was, fucking up again. It wasn't really fair. Even post apocalypse, her life was set up for her. A series of fights, near misses, heart breaks. There was no getting around it.

Lightning lit up the sky and Buffy held her hands out, her shoes dangling from one hand. She lifted her face again, let the pouring rain wash off her mascara and run down her neck, down the front of her dress. She took a deep breath.

The image of Faith's face as Buffy had rammed Faith's own knife into her stomach was fresh on her mind again. She couldn't stop thinking about it. It had happened a long time ago, but she could still feel Faith's gasp, still see her eyes widen... And that scar...A white line on her abdomen.. Buffy remembered the way Faith looked in the hospital bed and how it had felt as she had pressed her lips to the other slayer's forehead. There was so much history, so much death, so much betrayal and heartbreak and just...so much SADNESS. Faith wanted her dead, tried to INSURE her death on several occassions... But Buffy still couldn't get over the time she'd actually tried to kill FAITH. She thought back to when she realized that Faith had gone bad.. When Angel had pretended to lose his soul again just to trick Faith into telling them about the mayor's ascension. Buffy had wrapped her arm around Faith's shoulders, and held a blade to her throat. Faith said, "Kill me, you become me." She could hear her saying it. SO MUCH had happened since Faith had spoken those words.. She was good again. She was redeemed. But the memory lingered.

Buffy lowered her head, and turned to head back to the facility. Why did it really matter that she keep this in anymore? Why did it matter that she kept her walls built up? Who was she trying to keep out, exactly?

She got back to the facility, didn't even look at the guards as she swept through the metal detector, her shoes still in her hands. She didn't wait for the elevator, just took the door to the left that said "Stairwell" and ran up all four flights, not even losing her breath. She dropped her shoes in front of Faith's door and went inside without hesitation. Faith had changed out of what had remained of her dancing outfit. Now she had on a white halter top, no bra, and a tiny black thong. She had the window open and she was blowing cigarette smoke out into the rain. The lightning flashed and the crack of it almost made Buffy flinch.

"Come back to fuck with me a little more?" Faith said, not bothering to look at her.

"I'd forgiven you," Buffy said. "But not myself. I didn't think that would be an issue. I'm sorry."

Faith tossed the cigarette out into the storm and turned to lean against the wall by the window. "I'm startin' to think you have more abandonment issues than I do," the brunette said. "And it's nothing to write home about or anything."

"I've gone through stuff you couldn't even imagine," Buffy said, her voice small but powerful. "Watched so many people die that I couldn't even begin to know how to save. You could never know how I feel."

"Yeah?" Faith wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "But dontcha think I've gone through some shit too? Or maybe that what I HAVE gone through is just as important as the shit you went through? Or maybe even that if there WAS anyone out there that understood loss like you did, it would be me?"

Buffy bit her lip, felt the tears forming in her eyes. "The scar.."

Faith shook her head. "Hey, I deservered that. I tried to kill your boy, remember? You were just doing your job."

"I wanted to kill YOU," the blonde insisted.

Faith shrugged. "Yeah. I wanted to kill you too. I wanted to kill a lot of people. Fuck, I HAVE killed a lot of people. And look at me. I'm not beatin' myself up over it anymore. I got over it. Moved on. I'm fightin' the good fight again. And I owe a lotta that to you."

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself, and tried to stop from sobbing. She was wet and cold. For a minute she felt absolutely overwhelmed. Faith ran a hand through her hair, looked like she was mentally fighting something. "I'm not really good at consolin' chicks," the dark slayer said. But she crossed the room anyways. She slid her hands under the straps of Buffy's dress and pulled it down, getting on her knees to roll the wet fabric off of the blonde's skin. Once it was in the floor, she stood and took a step back. "There," she said, and let her eyes sweep the other slayer's body. "How is it that you're still so damn sexy even when your make-up is running down your face?"

Seconds ticked by. Buffy wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. Honestly, as much as she wanted Faith to touch her, she had no idea what she was doing. With a build up of lust and tension, it was easy to stumble through the motions, but when she stood in front of the other woman, so obviously scared, she had no idea what to do. "I don't just want to be one of your conquests," she finally announced, maybe not as strongly spoken as she'd meant to.

Faith stepped around Buffy, and put her hands on the other girls shoulders from behind. She pulled her hands down, letting them trail down the blonde's skin. It was sticky with salt and rain water. "I don't wanna conquer you, B," she said, and let her hands pause at the clasp of Buffy's bra. "Why are you so afraid of letting me in?" Her fingers slid under the clasp and in a quick motion, she had it undone, pushing it down Buffy's arms.

The blonde slayer leaned her head back and let Faith drag her fingers across her stomach, and finally up, to trace the outline of Buffy's breasts. But instead of sighing, like she wanted to, she said, "I don't want to lose anyone else. It's all gone. Everything I knew. It's gone."

"Maybe Sunnydale is, but I'm not. You got your friends and me. That's not everything." Faith brought her hands up then, and let her fingers curl to the curve of Buffy's breasts, until she was holding them both in her palms. She rolled them then, until Buffy did sigh. But it was a controlled sigh, one that she only released due to an involuntary response to pleasure.

Buffy lifted her hands, placed them over Faith's and let her head lay on Faith's shoulder. "But what happens now?" she asked, her voice a quiet, sultry purr. "Do we just keep doing it? Start all over here... until we destroy THIS town...? Then move again? Keep moving until we finally lose? Until we can finally rest?"

The dark-haired slayer removed one hand, and brought it up to Buffy's hair, pulling her hair aside to reveal her bare neck. She pushed her other hand down, let it crawl back down her stomach, until her fingertips were on Buffy's lower abdomen, just above the band of the slayer's thong. "No," she said, placing a kiss against the curve of Buffy's neck, where her shoulder met her throat. "Ain't gotta be like that, B. You can rest NOW. You got tonsa littles willin' to step in and take over for you. You don't have to feel like the world's restin' on your shoulders anymore. You let go and we're still all gonna be holdin' it for you. We got your back." She paused, put her other hand with the first one and stroked Buffy's stomach with her thumbs. "I got your back Buffy."  
Maybe it was just timing, but Buffy broke. She spun in the other slayer's arms and clawed her fingers into the front of the her cami, yanked her into an embrace. Their lips smashed together, in a rough, fevered kiss. Buffy's lip was still split from their earlier experience, and this new kiss broke the cut back open. Both girls tasted the blood on their tongues- the sweet iron flavor of it. The blonde pulled her mouth away, kissed a path of kisses down to Faith's shoulder, only stopping long enough to yank the shirt that still covered her over her head.

"I gotta say," Faith breathed, pushing one hand up to massage Buffy's breast again, and using the other hand to get a grip on the other girl's ass, "I woulda never thought you to be so..." She stopped instantly when Buffy's mouth slid over her chest, and went around her nipple. She wasted no time, and that got Faith really riled up. She abandoned her feel on Buffy and used both hands to hold the slayer's mouth to her breast. But she should have known that there was no controlling her.

They made their way to the bed, and pulled down each other's panties, their mouths pressed against each other, in a desperate attempt to get as much as they could out of the other one as fast as possible. And once they were both naked, they knew exactly what to do. Their fingers found each other's center, stroking and feeling- exploring the parts of them that only men had felt before. Buffy's moan was a reflection of euphoria. She clutched the other girl against her with her free hand and said her name, "Faith.." her tone drenched in uncontrollable ecstasy.

The other slayer was much more vocal, giving demands, "Yeah.. Buffy.. Harder... Fuck me!"

With their fingers inside of each other, they directed each other into a synchronized rhythm, where they pumped one another and thrus onto the other one's hand with such explosive ferver, that the bed shook. It was a metal queen sized frame, but the more they jerked and humped, the more it shook. Buffy rolled them and hung over Faith, pushing down on her, whimpering, moaning, sighing. She reached one hand up, and grasped the same poles that she had cuffed Faith too earlier. She pulled on it, and it bent, gave. She brought her hand back, clawed her fingers into the sheets and felt Faith's finger brush the part of her insides that made her cry out.

"Right there," she moaned, her voice a spill of passion, "push..." She tried to do the same, but it was hard to focus. She lost control of her own body, and Faith rolled them again. They fell off the bed, hit the floor, but it didn't even distract them. Buffy's back pressed into the carpet, and Faith slid her finger in and out quickly, caressing just what she needed to. Buffy cried out, "Oh GOD!" and she came. Her hand left Faith's body just so she could scratch her fingernails down the other girls back. She scratched so hard she could feel Faith bleed. But it didn't matter and even if she had been in the right mind to care, she would have known that Faith didn't mind. The second the feeling came back into hands, she took a deep breath, and flipped them one more time, pushed Faith against the carpet, and slid her fingers back inside of her.

"Buffy..." Faith begged, "Please... Just..."

Buffy pumped hard, found that same place inside of Faith that brought about Buffy's orgasm. And she flicked it.

"Oh fuck yes," Faith purred. "Yeah... yeah..." her voice faded away and was replaced with a myriad of moans, so deep, so impassioned that Buffy could feel herself throbbing again at the very sound of them. And then as the brunette came, she pushed her pelvis up, bucked wildly, just as if she were riding a bull, and then she collapsed.

Buffy rolled off of her and the both lay with there eyes closed, naked and dripping, their chests heaving with heavy breaths.

"Fuck, B," Faith said, after several minutes. "That was..."

Buffy didn't even open her eyes, just replied, "Explosive?"

"Fucking amazing. I've never felt this good."

"Yeah," the blonde agreed, "Me either." She was already feeling the ache. Every part of her was sensitive. She sat up and felt her head swimming. "I can barely see straight."

Faith sat up too, and looked around. Her eyes jumped from the shattered mirror to the broken closet door. Then she looked at the bed and saw the bent bar on the headboard. She whistled and shook her head. "We really wrecked this room," she said. She reached one hand to her shoulder and brought it back in front of her, noticing the sticky blood on her fingertips. She looked impressed and suprised, "And each other," she said, and then fell back again, folding her arms under her head.

Buffy didn't know whether to get up then, or to wait a little longer before she left. But she didn't have to decide. After a minute, she felt Faith's hand on her arm, pulling her back. She looked down, shocked. "You don't want me to go?"

Faith's expression made Buffy's head swim. The brunette's eyes were serious. "Do you want to leave?"

"Don't you want me to?"

Faith blinked, and then pulled the girl down. "No."

XXX 


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Yours, Faithfully

[Author's Note: I like apple juiceboxes. They are just the nicest, most yummiest things. So how are you guys enjoying this!? Please review so I can have feeeeeedback. And if you wanna be friends... Private message me. Lol. I could always use a few more friends!]

Chapter 5

Buffy woke up before Faith did. They were still tangled on the carpet, Faith's arm under Buffy's head, and Buffy's head on Faith's chest. It had finally stopped raining and the morning sun came through the window in sleepy rays. Buffy looked at how gentle Faith looked in sleep, her eyes closed, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes traveled down the brunette's body, and her heart sped up just a little as she remembered the ways they'd touched, how delicious Faith's moan had sounded, and the way she had tightened around the other girl's fingers as she peaked. The blonde pushed herself up, so she was above Faith's body. And then, before she could talk herself out of it, she placed her lips to Faith's throat.

It began as just that, but Faith whimpered as she opened her eyes. It was a whimper that signified not only her awakening, but too, her arousal. And within a minute, they were back into it, rolling their tongues in each other's mouths, grasping for what their hands could find, and eventually pushing into one another once again, refreshed and ready for round two.

Buffy and Faith ignored the trainees. They saw them in the hall, and felt their eyes on them as they made their way to the showers. But Buffy and Faith just laughed at the trainees judging looks, and their laughter filled up the tiny bathom as they stumbled into the same shower stall. But eventually their giggles morphed into more moans. The water ran against Buffy's back as Faith hoisted her up by pressing her thigh between the blonde slayer's thighs. It was a different experience standing up.

They got dressed to go to the kitchen, and Faith reached into the cabinets, pulling out anything that sounded good. Buffy emptied the fridge. There were eleven or twelve other girls in the kitchen, sitting around the tables, eating cereal with milk and drinking juice. But Buffy and Faith stood around the counters and ate until they were full.

"Are you training with us today?" one of the girls asked sheepishly, tapping her fingernails on her empty drinking glass.

Faith finished off a carton of milk by drinking the remainder of the liquid directly from the box. "Maybe. But I've got official slayer business that comes first."

Buffy saw a few of the girls exchange looks. A tan girl looked up from her cereal. "You mean having sex with the other slayer? Is that official slayer business?"

"Breaking your nose sounds more official though," Faith replied icy, "Doesn't it?"

"Faith," Buffy warned, placing her hand on the other girl's lower arm.

"You should try having the room below them," another girl added.

"I'm on the opposite end of the HALL and I heard them," a fourth girl chimed in.

"How much stuff did you end up BREAKING last night?" a fifth said.

Buffy stepped in front of Faith. She didn't have to defend herself to a bunch of teenagers who all kind of reminded her of Dawn. But she said, "Just the closet. And the mirror." She thought for a second. "The headboard. And the doorknob too actually."

All of the trainees looked at her. Faith looked at her. It felt good to not feel ashamed for a change.

They didn't make it to training. Or lunch. Or even dinner. They spent hours touching, exploring..sighing. And then afterward they laid in bed. Faith drew patterns on Buffy's stomach with the tip of her middle finger and Buffy ran her fingers through Faith's hair.

"What does this mean to you?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence.

"The sex?"

"Any of it. The sex is great. But when you kiss me..." Buffy paused. "I just feel..."

"Horny?" the brunette supplied.

"No." The blonde shook her head. "I mean, yes. But more than that." She sat up, pushed her hair behind her back and rubbed her bare shoulder. Her body was tired and sore. "Don't you feel it?"

Faith didn't say anything at first. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Buffy, linking her fingers and letting her arms rest on the other girl's stomach. "Can't we just have fun, B? Why does there gotta be meaning?"

Buffy's face flushed, and her cheeks felt hot. The tears came to her eyes instantly. She yanked out of Faith's embrace. "So what? We're just doing this because it feels good?"

The other slayer stood up. "Well, it DOES feel good, doesn't it?" she rounded, holding her hands out.

"Of course it does Faith," she replied. "It feels really really good. Too good. When you touch me... It feels way too good. And it scares me. It really scares me Faith. I don't want us to have what me and Spike had. I don't want a relationship like that. And I..." She shook her head. "I can't be in one. I'm sorry."

The blonde slayer hopped back into her jeans and pulled her shirt over her head. She didn't wait for Faith's response before she went back to her room. Faith didn't come after her. Buffy called and scheduled for the plane to get her the next morning. She threw everything into her bag and got the comforter off of the floor, wrapping it around her in a loose burrito of warmth. And then she collapsed in the corner to sleep until morning.

Willow met her at the private airport in London. Buffy dropped her duffel bag and threw her arms around her.

"Oh Will," she said, "I've missed you so much." They hugged for a while and then Buffy let her go, got her stuff and got into a cab with the redhead.

They went back to the trainy academy and Buffy took her stuff back to the stuffy room on the third floor. Willow joined her, criss-crossing her legs on the end of the bed. Her eyes scanned her best friend's face. There was something up with the slayer, she could feel it.

"I know you're probably just gonna tell me you're fine, but maybe.." Willow frowned. "Maybe you'll tell me why you seem so sad?"

Buffy unzipped her duffel and dumped it in her floor. She scooped up the weapons and put them back into the weapon box under her window. Then, once it was closed, she sat on the lid and looked at the witch with guilt on her face. "Am I really that secretive?" she asked her.

Willow shrugged. "I mean, sometimes. You're just Buffy. You have a lot going on like ALL the time. So I get it."

"I don't mean to keep things from you," the slayer responded. "I really don't. And I DON'T have a lot going on all the time anymore. That ended when Sunnydale ended. Now I'm just Buffy Summers."

"Why ARE you so sad then?" Willow asked.

Willow Rosenberg was the best friend Buffy ever had. She listened to Buffy when she did share and didn't blame her when she didn't. But it was time Buffy stopped hiding things from her. It was time she let someone in and got some advice.

"Do you really wanna know?"

The redheaded witch nodded. "Yeah, of course I do. I care about you."

Buffy swallowed. Then she lay her hands in her lap, palms up. She looked at how the lines in her hand moved as she bent her fingers. "I slept with Faith," she said.

Willow's mouth fell open. She got off the bed and moved to the floor, on her knees, just in front of Buffy, trying to see her expression. "You're being metaphorical though, right?" She responded, shocked. "Like when people say that they laughed in the face of danger, and danced with death...and... Slept with faith."

"I had sex with Faith," Buffy specified.

"Faith?" Willow couldn't wrap her head around the idea. "A GUY named Faith? Or like you had sex with Faith in the room? Or..?"

Buffy laughed, shook her head. It did sound sort of ridiculous now that she had someone to talk about it with. "No. I had sex directly with Faith LeHane. The slayer. Who is a girl."

"Buffy..." Willow said. "You do know that being gay isn't contagious, don't you?"

The blonde reached forward and playfully shoved the redhead. "Will.." she said, "I know that."

"Well," Willow shook her head, still absolutely perplexed. "Have you talked to her since then?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean since you slept together. Have you.. Ya know.. Talked?"

Buffy bit her lip, then- "Do you mean after the first time? Or...?"

"Oh my God Buffy!" the witch put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You slept with her more than once?"

"Eight times actually," Buffy said.

"Eight times!?"

"Yeah. Over the last two days." Buffy could feel her head begin to pound just talking about it. Her mind flashed through a series of images, all of them of Faith, all of them showing her in varying stages of ecstasy. She shook her head to clear her mind. "I'be been having these dreams. Or I had been. Like me and Faith in these situations where we were sparring.. And. I just got tired of waking up wanting her. So I..did something about it."

Willow stood up, walked to the bed and then back. Then she stuck out her hands and pulled Buffy up, into a this really steady, stabilizing hug. "Buffy, you know I accept you."

Buffy laughed, even though thinking about Faith had left this empty feeling in her stomach. "I know you do Will. I don't know what it means though. And I don't know if I accept myself yet."

"Can I ask you a kind of weird question?" Willow asked.

"Go for it. I know it's kind of a weird situation."

"It kind of is. But... How was it? I mean with Faith. Is she as.. Controlling as you'd think she'd be?"

Buffy closed her eyes. She saw Faith in a way no one else had ever seen her. She saw Faith as someone who needed her, and not just someone who wanted her. There had been a moment during their last time that Faith had clutched Buffy to her and kissed her with such passion that Buffy's head had swam. The kiss had ended with Faith burrying her face in Buffy's neck, kissing and biting the skin their gently, lovingly. And when Buffy had pushed Faith down, climbed on top of her..she had been met with no resistance. The brunette wasn't afraid to let Buffy control her. It made Buffy wonder if Faith had ever had anyone make love to her, or vice versa. And the thought made her heart break. "She's different," Buffy told Willow, her voice small, distracted by how torn she felt. "She let's me take her... And I.. when I kiss her..she..." Her voice trailed off and the slayer blinked her eyes, trying to hide the tears.

"Buffy," Willow said, her voice gentle. "Are you falling in love with her?"

The blonde paused. The tears trapped in her eyes escaped and ran down her cheeks. She sat down on the bed and Willow sat down with her. The slayer put her head on the witch's shoulder. "If I am," she asked her, "what do I do? How can I stop?"

Willow put her arm around the other woman, and tried to let her know that no matter what she was there. "I don't think you can stop," she said to her. "I don't think it works like that. I think you just fall and hope that the other person catches you."

"But it's Faith," Buffy insisted.

The redhead rubbed Buffy's shoulder with her palm. "Yeah, but I think even Faith wants to find love."

XXX 


	6. Chapter 6

forever yours, faithfully

[author's note: Well. I am absolutely eating up you guys' reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are wonderful. :) So now that finals are over at my college and I'm on winter break.. I'm gonna finish this one.. This'll be the last chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Next, I'm gonna write another Fuffy one. Because I have decided that Fuffy is my favorite femmeslash of all time. lololol. Please though.. if anyone wants to talk.. private message me!]

Chapter 6

Buffy had this ability to draw power from the devotion of men. When Angel or Riley or Spike had adored her.. She had taken their adoration and grown stronger. It was with their love, affection, obsession, that she had stood up and defeated the worst of her enemies. But Faith.. Faith was an extraordinary exception. Faith was very much NOT a man. And everytime Buffy remembered that, she sucked in a jagged breath and shook her head, trying to figure out where she'd gotten the courage to actually DO what she had done. And everytime she did this, she reminded herself that she HAD actually done it. Slept with Faith. Eight times. And somewhere between the first time and the eighth time, she'd fallen in love with her.

Rupert Giles was British and after Sunnydale was destroyed, he took his family of slayers back to England to train. It had been a long time since he'd lived in England, and an even longer time since he'd lived in England as just a man, rather than a watcher. But regardless, he felt at home. Because he had Buffy there most of the time. And the rest of the time he spent looking through his books making sure he could protect her the next time an apocalypse rolled around. It was just that.. Lately Buffy Summer wasn't herself. Not since she had returned from Florida.

The blonde slayer sat on the couch in Giles' office pretending to flip through some ancient text on Feyarall Demons. Giles was shuffling through some papers on his desk, but it wasn't easy pretending that he wasn't worried about her. And so after a minute, he took off his glasses and laid them on the desk. "Buffy," he said, and rolled up the sleeves of his coat. It was rather stuffy in his office, especially when it rained. "Do tell me what's the matter."

Buffy closed the book. It was fine because it smelled like old people and dust, anyways. "What are the council's rules for..." The blonde paused, and looked up at the man that was as close to a father as she had anymore. "...dating within the slayers?"

Giles walked in front of his desk and leaned against the front of it. "Dating..." He frowned. "Within the slayers?" Then he thought of Willow and Kennedy, and he softened. "Ah, you mean with Kennedy and Willow? Willow isn't actually a slayer and so the rules don't actually apply.."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't mean Willow and Kennedy," she said. Then she stood up. She wiped her hands on the front of her shirt and then took a deep breath. "Giles," she said. "I don't know why I'm getting permission. I'd feel the same way even if you forbid it."

The watcher slid his hands into the pockets of his tweed pants. "Buffy, I don't quite understand what it is you're asking permission for."

"I'm in love with Faith."

"Faith?" His eyes widened, just as Willow's had. Buffy never stopped suprising Giles, and perhaps that was why he was so proud of her. Having gone through the life that Buffy Summers had gone through, any other person wouldn't have made it. But Buffy was strong. It was her ability to keep changing and evolve with her surroundings that made her strong. And it was her strength that made Giles proud every single day. "Are you certain?"

Buffy didn't hesitate- "Yes."

Giles nodded. "Alright." He crossed the room and put one of his hands on the girl's shoulder. "And does Faith know?"

"I think so," she said, appearing unaffected by the amount of courage it must have taken her to admit this. "But it's not a big deal. There AREN'T any rules, are there?"

Giles shook his head. "No. No, there aren't. I'm afraid there is no precedent for.. For one slayer dating another." He laughed lightly. "I mean, until you, there hadn't been more than one slayer at a time. It seems only fitting that would change this too."

"Then..." Buffy looked up at the man, and she bit her lip. "You aren't dissapointed?"

Buffy Summers' watcher was much more than just a watcher. It was true that he did train her, but in training her, he began to love her. He'd watched her grow up. She was the daughter that he never had. "I could never be dissapointed in you Buffy," he said, and then he wrapped his arms around her. He knew it wasn't fair that she had lost friends and family because of her destiny. He knew it wasn't fair taht she'd died twice just to protect them. And he knew too, that it wasn't fair that Buffy had to even ask Giles whether or not she could be with the person she loved. But it meant so much that she had.

For the millionth time in her life, Faith had a choice. She sat on one of the wooden benches in the training room of the Miami facilitiy, spinning a quarter on the polished oak. She watched the other girls spar. It wasn't like her to be so out of it. But she found herself absolutely withdrawn. She may have physically been in Florida, but her heart was in England, and that scared her.

Faith Lehane was independent. She was strong willed, stubborn, and often full of herself. But it was all to keep her from getting involved. Over the last several years, she'd been sexually involved with an uncountable number of men. All of them came and went out of her life without meaning. There had been the time she had gotten with Xander, but it was meaningless as well. And the small trist she had had with Wood was short-lived and unimportant. The only person that had ever actually meant anything to her, even years before their sexual involvement, was Buffy Summers. Every other affair she'd had before her served as a distraction. Sure slaying made her horny.. But that feeling hadn't started until Faith had met Buffy. It wasn't kicking demon ass that turned her on- it was watching Buffy do her job. And maybe this constant, conscious effort to stay away from the blonde slayer was all a failure. Did it matter? She'd failed at staying away from her in the past. The corruption, the insanity, ALL of it... It had all been to get to Buffy. And now that she had.. She had a choice. Would she fight it? Would she go out kicking and screaming, unable to accept the fact that she actually had feelings for the other slayer? Or would she give in and just.. deal?

Buffy followed Willow as she took her trainees through the gardens, showing them how to heal broken rose stems and grow the ivy up around the lattice. The slayer kept her hands in the pockets of her khakis and listened to the way the blue birds sang. It had been one week since her return from Florida, and her feelings were still on her sleeves.

Willow had the girls try their hands at healing broken stems and she joined Buffy as she leaned against an elm tree. "Have you heard from her?" she asked

The blonde shook her head. "Faith? No. I don't think I will."

"Why not?" The redhead tried to sound hopeful. "You know Faith takes her time. She could be just trying to come up with the perfect outfit and gift to bring you..."

Buffy laughed lightly. She squeezed her best friend's shoulder. "It's okay Will," she said, "You don't have to try and make her sound like someone she's not." She stepped out from in front of the witch and headed toward the brook behind the academy. The building used to be a monastery and it had the most beautiful landscape.

The way the wind sounded as it pushed through the leaves made Buffy feel safe, clean, hopeful. It had been days since she'd raised her fist against anything. England was so calm, and the longer she spent there, the more she began to enjoy it. She looked down at the flowing water, washing over the creek rocks for what seemed like hours. She remembered her life in chronological order- her childhood with her parents, their divorce, her expulsion from Hemery High after becoming a slayer, her move to Sunnydale, her introduction to the people that would become her family.. Her death. Her mother's death. Her death again. Anya's death. The end of Sunnydale... The gang's relocation to England. Her time with Faith just outside of Miami the week prior, and finally this day, standing by the stream. She took a deep breath. Had it all been worth it?

The slayer tensed. She felt eyes on her, and her heart sped up. She clenched her fists, ready to spin.

"Never pegged you as a real big nature girl," a voice said behind her, maybe a yard off.

"I'm a different girl than I used to be," Buffy responded.

"That's for sure," the voice said, coming closer. "But I ain't gonna lie. I like the new you."

Buffy could sense that the other person was very close now and so she turned, slowly, unable to accept the truth of what was about to happen. Not yet.

The brunette was standing maybe four foot away, a black leather bag on her arm. It matched her shiny leather coat, and her black jeans. But even in all those dark clothes, she shined so bright. She smiled a genuine, full dimpled smile the second the blonde's eyes were on her, and she let the bag hit the grass beneath her feet. "Miss me?" she asked, her eyes twinkling in the late afternoon sunshine.

"Faith," Buffy said, her voice a whisper. "Why are you here?"

"I thought it'd be sorta obvious," Faith said and ran her hand through her hair. "But I mean, if you want me to say it..."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that nothing came easy when it came to Faith. "I want you to say it," she told her.

"Well you still owe me a knock-down drag-out, B" Faith said. "I mean, I can't count those others because we, ya know, ended up fucking. And as much as I enjoy doin' the dirty with you, I still wanna kick your ass. Just to prove that I can."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You'll never prove that," she said, "Because you can't."

The brunette laughed. "Yeah? Wanna try me? Because all week I've been sittin' around thinkin' and I have all this built energy and I could lay it to ya like nobody's business.."

"Faith," Buffy said. "Why did you really come here?"

The dark slayer sighed. She pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and pretended to be interested in something past Buffy's shoulder. Even though she looked badass and intimidating in her get-up, Buffy knew that underneath all that, she was just dying to be adored. And Faith KNEW Buffy knew that. Honestly, there was no reason to deny it anymore. "B, you know I got it bad for you. Do you havta make me get all mushy? You know I'm not good with the lovey-dovey shit."

She didn't have to say anything else though because before she could even prepare, Buffy had her arms wrapped around Faith's shoulders, and her lips pressed against Faith's lips. The brunette pulled her hands out of her pockets and ran them over Buffy's shoulders. And then when their kiss broke, they just looked at one another for a minute.

"So what now?" Buffy said, eager to know where they stood.

"Ya mean before or after I make up for lost time?" Faith's eyes sparkled, mischeviously. "Cuz it's been a week B, and I've been loyal and now I'm kinda achin' to get a fix."

Buffy blinked. "Loyal?"

"Once you get the best, you don't want anything else," Faith said, her voice suprisingly serious. "You know what I mean?" She paused. "What? You want me to go back to sleepin' around.. Because..."

The blonde slayer shook her head. "NO. Uh, no. I'm just shocked that you want to do this. Like that you REALLY wanna do this."

"I'm shocked too, B," Faith said. "Believe me. But when you told me you had feelings for me... It threw me for a loop. And I've sat around all week tryin' to work up the balls to tell you the same thing and.."

"I'm in love with you Faith," Buffy said interupting her. "You don't have to say it. But I'm in love with you, and I just wanted you to know that."

Faith breathed in a ragged breath. Her eyes scanned her counterpart's face and she actually felt her stomach flip. She looked into Buffy's blue eyes and tried to keep from crying. She'd never had anyone tell her that before. She'd never had anyone tell her that they loved her at all. Her eyes were fogging up.

"You okay?" Buffy asked, reaching up to kiss the taller girl's jaw.

Faith smiled and wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulder. "Five by five."

XXX

End. 


End file.
